<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>子夜 by Sato_ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628571">子夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sato_ha/pseuds/Sato_ha'>Sato_ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sato_ha/pseuds/Sato_ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文于2012年原发于贴吧，但现在既不玩贴吧，号也登不进了哈哈。发在这里整理一下吧。原文以下：<br/>https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2910761860?red_tag=1187341858</p><p>私设如山。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700791</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>子夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在已经进入子夜，木叶周围的树林本就浓密，此刻的静谧因而没将夜景衬得更为优美，只为林里的幽暗平添几分诡异。不过在三五之夜，高悬于树海之上的皓月还是很美的。只要蹬着粗壮的树干垂直往上，再想办法越过层层叠叠的树冠，就能看见那盈盈满月。</p><p>夜间的巡岗一直以来都是上忍的责任。天天值的算是小夜班，岗位从十一点开始直到凌晨一点，而丁次刚刚前来接替，所以现在也算是下岗了。不过由于回去也不见得睡得下，樱和井野又都没有当班也因此没法找她们闲聊，因此她干脆跑到这平日惯常待着的林里来了。虽然天天没有诗人洒酒酬月的闲情逸趣，但是若可以独对一轮满月，对于忍者而言无不为一种小小的浪漫。</p><p>她的身法迅捷，脚下又轻快，让她只需足下使力在两棵树之间来回跳跃便可直逼树冠。随着她逐渐接近树冠，纵横交错的枝条便分布得越是密集，然她只是稍微闪躲或用手将其拨开，攀高的速度不因其而有丝毫停怠。最终的一跃伴随着“唰”的一声，带领天天破出了枝叶构成的屏障，置身空中。</p><p>只要离开地面，脱离了诸多干扰的五感便会更加清明。现在她只稍静立在那制高点，便可感觉到风拂上自己。她的鬓发、刘海被风撩起，略嫌宽大的袖筒也在空气中胡乱地扑打着，猎猎作响。而除了袖筒扑打的声音，在她眼前展开的连绵不绝的树海，也有不绝的音律回旋于耳。</p><p>这些树叶互相摩擦着、颤抖着，在地面时听不分明，然而一旦接近声源，这声声的絮语凝聚在一起却成了夜里最响的声音。这片响动着的海在夜里一洗沐浴在阳光下时的澄亮色泽，暗沉沉一片一直往遥远的前方延伸，直到与夜空接壤为止。</p><p>就在这刚过去的下午，大家才替自己庆生来着。除了鸣人和鹿丸因公事无法出席，基本上大家都来了。事实证明十个忍者挤在小小一间点心店无非是所有店家最大的噩梦。在木叶忍者界里，这尚属年轻一代的一伙人联合起来时，胡闹的功力甚于任何人。尽管在雏田的劝说与志乃的念叨下已经尽量克制，然而他们在嬉闹之余还是差点将房顶掀了。</p><p>就在那海天一线处，悬着那轮亘古不变的月。她立于树海之巅，身形一洗晨间的欢快与洒脱。距离那场聚会也不过几个钟头，然而部分场景已经有些模糊了。只记得佐井在吃完午饭后便即刻赶往任务集合地点，而牙、佐助和余下几人也相继告辞。李一直待到最后，两人聊些有的没的，直到天天调整了一下左手手套，而李随之紧了紧手上的绷带，才起身互道再见，掀开暖帘旋即便在门口分道扬镳。</p><p>思路至此，她毫无征兆地，纵身往后倒去，以平躺的姿势看着夜空急速后退缩小，枝叶迅速横蔽并开始占满视线。</p><p>惨败于手鞠手下及使用芭蕉扇而导致的体力透支已经教会她，战斗中不可急切冒进。虽然不是首次想到这点，然而每连带着其它的点点滴滴一起回味一次，她都会重新发觉许多人都已经不复当初，而她宁愿相信这些变化是有好处的。</p><p>手中不知何时亮出一道锁链，悬重的一端被抛起，缠住一根粗枝后便被天天当作制动器， 将铁链绕在臂上，双脚也夹紧铁链，依靠摩擦减缓下滑速度，姿势也由平躺改为直立。下滑了四份之一高度，冲力依旧很强，风声依旧充斥着双耳。过程中她一直留意着脚下，一面敏捷地闪躲，似乎毫不在意粗大的枝杈一根根与她擦身而过。</p><p>“我终于明白为什么以前的人那么崇拜月亮。除了因为遥远、因为神秘，那么多人对你许愿也无非是因着你的不变……而人对‘永远’都有种不切实际的奢望。”</p><p>说是奢望，只因为纵使自身保持不变，身边却总有什么在变动着。</p><p>天天下落的速度已经相当缓和，然而铁链的长度不及地，末尾悬在离地面两米的高度。但见她在平白出现的烟幕中手一松，连着落地后的翻滚缓冲一气呵成，而原应悬在她头顶那长长的铁链就此消失。她回身看着那棵载她腾上夜空的树，透过枝叶间，月华依稀可见，仿佛一如初见。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>